Haunting Memory
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: A memory in the form of a nightmare has been haunting Sunao and only one person may be able to comfort him...R&R! SoraxSunao [ONESHOT]


A/N: Heh heh, first Sukisyo fanfic...It's just a one-shot. I'm not even sure if I really like it, but I think you should give it a chance. It's short anyway...well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sukisyo/ Sukisho/ Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai! (Rough English Translation: I Like What I Like, So There!). I like the title, despite it's length. Anyway, I don't even know the real owner!

Summary: A memory in the form of a nightmare has been haunting Sunao and only one person may be able to comfort him...R&R! SoraxSunao One-shot

Warning: Hmm...no "bad words" this time. Um...really short and a little bit of fluff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Haunting Memory**_

(Dream, from Sunao's POV)

_I grasped Kuu-chan's hand tightly. We ran down the dark hallway, trying our hardest to keep up with Nii-san, our feet carrying us as fast as possible. But suddenly I lost my footing and slipped._

_"Kuu-chan!"_

_Kuu-chan tried to grab my hand again, but he hesitated and at that moment, Nii-san chose to pick him up and continue running...without me. _

_"Kuu-chan!"_

_They abandoned me right there, on the cold hard floor of the hallway... _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunao woke up with a start and sat up quickly, cold sweat dripping down the side of his face. He tried to calm his unusual quick pace of breathing, but found it rather difficult. After a few deep breathes, his heartbeat slowed, and he felt a few warm tears sliding down his cheeks.

It was the third time that week he'd had that dream, and each time he woke up the same. He wrapped his arms around his legs and released a shuddering sigh. The memory haunted him and he deeply wished it would dissapear. He already forgave Sora, Nanami, and Shinichirou for that incident! But perhaps somewhere deep inside him...he hadn't. He shuddered at the thought. Of course he had forgiven them!

Sunao stretched out his legs with a deep sigh. He tangled them up in the cool sheets and let out a small hiccup. His head snapped to the side as he heard movement from across the room.

Sora slowly sat up and squinted into the darkness, spotting bright eyes staring back at him; Fresh tears sparkled beneath the pink orbs in the dim moonlight.

"F-Fujimori...why are you crying?"

Sunao turned to face the wall. "I'm not."

"Liar." Sora said accusingly. He could hear the sadness in the other boy's voice.

Receiving no response, besides a sniffle, he got up and strode across the room. He sat on the edge of his roommate's bed, his eyes on the pink haired boy. Sunao visibly flinched at the sudden weight shift and looked up.

"Fujimori...Please tell me." Sora said softly.

The pink haired boy just stared at him until his tears began to fall faster and he was forced to turn away. Sora moved closer and cupped Sunao's cheek in his hand, forcing eye contact between the two.

"H-Hashiba..." the pink haired boy whispered, blushing as the other boy neared him. He closed his eyes and felt their lips touch in a soft kiss. After a moment, they pulled away and Sora lightly wiped away Sunao's tears with his thumb. He pulled the pink haired boy into an embrace and they gently fell to the bed. Sora let the other boy's lithe form tremble in his arms as he pulled Sunao as close as possible to him, kissing softly along his neck.

Despite the fact he was trembling, Sunao felt safe in Sora's arms. He didn't want to blame him for all that extra time he spent in the lab, (especially since it really wasn't his fault), and it helped that Sora was comforting him. He loved this feeling and wanted it to always be with him. No matter how much he may deny it, Sunao knew deep in his heart that he loved Sora and no one could ever replace him.

Sora didn't understand what had upset Sunao, but his gut feeling told him to just hold the other boy, letting him know he was always there for him, to rely on and to depend on. Maybe it wasn't his gut feeling telling him these things...but in fact his heart. They drifted into a dreamless sleep together, just happy to be in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review plz! Told you it was short! This is my first Sukisyo fanfic, so that's why it pretty much sucks, but I would greatly appreciate a few reviews. I don't think this one is up to my usual par, so sorry about that! I'm stressed right now with school and I realized I have quite a few fanfics in my mind, mostly one-shots for all different kinds of animes, but I'm also working on them...If you're bored, go read my Ouran High School Host Club fic, my Fake fic, my Tsubasa fic, or one of my many Gravitation ones. Anyway, so Sunao ended up not telling him what he was dreaming...At least they shared a tender moment, right? well till next time (which should hopefully be soon)...

AyameInLove


End file.
